Post Majora's Mask
by Cookehz
Summary: This story is about Anju and Kafei after they get married. And what happens to Skull kid.


Anju POV: I've been married to Kafei for 8 days now and our honey moon in the swamp has been amazing. Now I know what you may be thinking, "A honey moon in the swamp? That's not romantic!" Well… It is. Even though my Kafei is stuck inside the body of a child, he could turn a piece of trash into a beautiful diamond. We've been staying in a cozy cabin on the edge of the water. During the day we swim and explore, and at night we cuddle together in our warm bed. We have actually been trying to make a baby together for awhile now… but nothing was happening! So we went to the doctor. He said it was impossible; because even though Kafei Is a man, his body hasn't matured enough to get me pregnant…

* * *

Kafei and I sit on the porch. A wind gently blows the long blue locks of hair off his face. The whole walk home from the doctor was silent after hearing the awful news…  
"Anju…?" Kafei doesn't look at me when he speaks. "I'm sorry…" He slowly lifts his head; I can see tears swimming in his Beautiful child like eyes.  
"It's not your fault," I say "that Impy thing did this to you."  
"Yes it is… I should have been strong enough to fight him off… I couldn't even fight off that stupid thief!" Stop saying those horrible things Kafei!  
"You did your best! That thing had a lot of power and when Sakkon attacked you, you were already a kid!" Many more minutes of silence followed after that.  
"We could adopt…" I suggest halfheartedly.  
"Maybe…"

* * *

I lay awake in my bed. I can feel Kafei breathing peaceful next to me. I feel sad… especially for Kafei; I hope he doesn't beat himself up too badly… Then I get out of bed. I don't like being still for such a long time. I decide to outside for some fresh air, hopefully that will clear my mind… The stars are beautiful tonight; they twinkle and dance across the sky. I wish I could wake up Kafei to show him… but he needs more sleep than I do because he's a "kid". Shortly though I'm ripped from my trance by a loud noise.

* * *

Skullkid POV: I wander though the dark swamp, I'm lonely. Ever since fairy boy left I've been… kinda homeless… At least I have Talt and Tael though… they understood the mask possessed me; it wasn't my fault the world was almost destroyed! Yes it was. I was the one who had to put on the stupid thing… I didn't know it would try to kill every one with the moon! I just wanted to have a pretty face… then maybe people would have actually noticed me and maybe even wanted to be my friends… But now… almost everyone in Termina hates me…

"Hey, Skullkid, look! There's a house up ahead!" Talt whispers.  
She's a tiny yellow fairy  
"I'm so hungry… I hope they have food." Whines Tael, Talt's purple brother.

I look up. There is a house! It's a small brown cabin near the swamp's edge. They probably won't give us food though… It's the middle of the night! But wait… there's a lady standing on the porch! Oh boy! I start to run towards her but then I trip making a loud thumping noise. I hear her call out in a frightened voice,

"Hello-o?"  
Slowly I stand up and reveal myself to her. She has short, red, shiny hair that hugs her face; large eyes and a small figure. At first she looks scared of me then recognition comes over her eyes.  
"Hey," she says "you look really familiar… do I know you?"

Oh Din! She knows who I am! I thought if I went to the swamp no one would recognize me!  
"U-um… I… don't think so…" I nervously fidget.

Then Tael flies out from behind me  
"Hey! We're hungry and lost and cold! Do you have any food please!?"He shouts.  
Damn it Tael! The red haired lady looks at Tael. I expect the worst until I hear  
"Awwwwwwwww!" huh?  
"What a cute fairy you have! You must be a little lost kokiri boy!"  
Hah… I USED to be a little lost kokiri boy… now I'm just a stupid little lost Skullkid…  
"What's your name?"  
she asks. My name!? Oh boy… I forgot that a LONG time ago but if I tell her to just call me Skullkid she might know who I am!  
"Um… Bob…"  
I can hear Talt and Tael giggling behind me. What!? It was the best thing I could think of!  
"Bob huh?" the lady smiles "I'm Anju It's nice to meet you Bob!"  
"Wait… who's Bob…? oh yeah! Heh…sorry sometimes I forget my name…" I'm a retard…  
"Really?! You mean I'm not the only one!?" Her face lights up.  
"Um… yeah I guess" I laugh this lady's kinda weird… I like her  
"Uh… food?" Tael interrupts.  
"Oh Yes!" Anju says "I almost forgot! Ha, I tend to forget things a lot… Hey! That rhymed! Oh yeah! Food! Come right in! I'll make you guys something! Just try to be quite, my husband's sleeping!" Anju opens the door,  
"Thank you so much!" I say.  
"You're welcome!" Her smile grows wider.

* * *

**All done I know I'm not the best writer. but I think I get the point across. Well bye...**


End file.
